Steep Irwen
Steep Irwen is a Lightfoot-Halfling Ranger. Steep is played by Charles. Intro "Hi! I'm Steep Irwen Troglodyte Hunter!"-Steep Irwen(Lightfoot-Halfling, Ranger) Description Appearance A messy little halfling, wearing a goblin carcass onesie, a poncho from a fallen comrade thats half eaten, and a necklace with a troglodyte tongue. Personality A hyper active free heart actively seeking adventures, who doesn't have basic social skills, no regard for personal safety and no sense of personal space. Biography Early life Growing up, Steep was always have been fascinated by wildlife,often getting in trouble because of his wonder lust casing after critters. The townsfolk of Bristlepines sent him out on an expedition where he learned to be one with nature disguised as a mission, but in truth it was to get rid of him. After a few months, a troglodyte colony was migrating to Bristlepines and wrecked havoc on the town. The stench itself rendered the town unlivable. The stench attracted young Steep, as a sweet aroma and baffled the troglodytes. With a twinkle of determination in his eye he was able to relocate and capture several troglodytes and started Steep Irwen's Wildlife Reserve. Ever since then he has dedicated his life to capturing and relocating rare creatures where he believes they are safe. Life as an adventurer Steep never signed up for any factions, but his reknown/infamy associated him with the emerald enclave simply because of his mission, the E.E. had first tasked him to retrieve a sample of an unusual plant beneath the fetid chamber. Steep oblige. In his search for the plant he with many compatriots found an half-ogre camp wherein the team decided to let Steep and Elward(half-elf, Bard) stealth ahead to see what was in the camp. Steep always going beyond the call of duty, went ahead climbed the half-ogre to his head and broke the surprise round by screaming,"HELLO! OGRE" (roll intiative)When he got hit he screamed,"It's Angry!". After the combat has ended he found the razorvines and discovered razorvines are sharp 'mate by jumping head first into a bush of razorvines. It was gorgeous. After a few weeks, Steep found himself travelling into the desert lands. With a mission to escort a caravan to Parnast. In the tavern, a barkeep was charging high prices Steep entered and stalked as he narrated,"Lookie there a crook, the most dangerous of all businessmen. One wrong order and your moneys gone. Imma go touch it." In the Black road, night fell and he was on last watch he tracked goblin noises and tracks as he stealth and walked up to a nicely dressed goblin. And said "Hello Goblin" conversed and was convinced that it was a goblin ritual of friendship to be tied up with hemp rope. the tighter the rope the tighter the bond. When a fight broke out he screamed "It's Angry!" and crawled placing a hunter's mark on the Nilbog as it escaped. Steep wanted to pursue as he believed he was an endangered species, however has convinced to stay. The party through travelling supported steep in his efforts to socialize even to the point where a fellow party member named Tadgh, gave his own blankie via shoving it down Steeps mouth. Steep attempted to swallow it like a snake with a good effort due to his constitution. As the party, progressed a toll gate presented itself to them. The party tried to negotiate entry, but due to the neglect of the party steep snuck thru the door unseen until he saw his Nilbog friend and shouted," Friend!" (roll initiative) The door was locked but steep was determined he climbed the wall where in a friend named Oglok shouted,"Throw us a rope." Steep complied with an,"Ok" and throw a roll of rope, unsecured and fresh from his backpack. The battle was long fought and although the party was victorious a fellow member Tadgh had fallen due to an arrow and Steep was unable to capture the rare Nilbog. To this day he still hunts for this endangered creature. First kiss of death Relationships and Affiliations Character B Your character's relationship with this person. Add as many as you like. Character C Your character's relationship with this person. Add as many as you like. Group D Your character's relationship with a certain group. Character Information Current Tier: 1 Magic Items * Sword of Awesomeness * Armor of a Blacksmith Diety * * Feats * Mobile Class Abilities (You can write some information about your character's build, like what makes them special) Class1 Features * Feature 1 from Class 1 * Feature 2 from Class 2 Class2 Features * Feature 1 from Class 1 * Feature 2 from Class 2 Quotes and Moments (You can put memorable moments, quotes made by your character, you may or may not indicate which module it happened to avoid spoiling other players.) Spoiler Warning: * DDEXXX-XX - Character A literally killed with kindness by unknowingly offering food that the BBEG is allergic to. * DDEXYY-YY - Character A died after failing a constitution save from kinky choking. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters